swrpgacfandomcom-20200214-history
Yoton Nexus
"You wanna train I'll train you to dance right now!" -Yoton has he points his blaster at Aryess Yoton Nexus is a 32 year old space pilot born on the planet Tatoonie, but lived most of his life on the planet Naboo were he started a family. Yoton started piloting at the young age of 11. His father Jim Nexus was a pilot for the Trade Federation. He didn't know his mother, because she died when he was a small child, or so that is what his father told him. Yoton and his father basically lived on his fathers ship. Jim Nexus often let Yoton pilot his ship in between missions; especially when he was too intoxicated and could not. He would sit Yoton in the cockpit and say “Now son, you'll have to learn how to fly this ship, and learn how to fly it good, because sometimes I won't be here”. An expert at flying by the age of 14, Yoton was even paid to do a couple missions with his father. They were mostly delivery missions, but he experienced a few combat encounters along the way. He was starting to like the life of a space pilot, until he had his first encounter with the Galatic Empire. Jim Nexus and Yoton were on their way too Naboo droping off a delivery when the Empire intercepted their ship. Jim Nexus put Yoton in an escape pod, and told him not to worry, that he was just going to discuss a misunderstanding. Yoton suspected that his father's alcoholism and gambling caught up with him, and knew that he probably would never see him again. Surprisingly he landed safely on Naboo were he continued to live and meet Meryl Star, who he eventually married and had two kids with; Ben Nexus and Charles Nexus. He continued to do mission for the Trade Federation and even did some flying missions for the RNSF to earn enough credits to support his family. During the invasion of a Naboo he became a double agent and was personally asked by Captain Panaka to help destroy the Trade Federation's Droid Ship the hovered above Naboo during the envasion. Uforntunatly like his father, Yoton developed a gambling problem. He hit it big a couple of times, but always lost it all in the end. He made several enemies, by not paying up, or by simply cheating his way to winning. Even though Yoton inherited his fathers' knack for gambling; he didn't pick a bottle of alchohol until later in life. After the invasion of Naboo Yoton did odd mercenary jobs as a pilot, and sometimes tranported goods such as spice and other narcotics. Whatever job paid more Yoton would take without thinking of the consequences, but that would change. Yoton's family stayed on Naboo while he was out flying. His son Ben had an interest in pod racing, and sometimes Yoton would take him too the races on Tatooine. Ben's favorite was Anakin Skywalker. As for Charles Nexus he was discovered to be very force sensitive by a well known Jedi that happened to be passing by. Meryl convinced Yoton that Charles should be sent to Jedi Temple on Corroscant for training. Yoton hated the idea of sending his son away, but he thought it would give a much better future than he could provide for him.